


Lompat Pagi

by lemorange



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Athlete Kageyama, Athlete Ushijima, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Short One Shot, nsfw-ish
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemorange/pseuds/lemorange
Summary: Ushijima dan Kageyama di pagi hari
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Lompat Pagi

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my write.as
> 
> It's @BOKUMGO on twt! <3

Awalnya fokus Wakatoshi penuh pada tiga piring yang secara ajaib bisa dibawa cuma dengan dua tangan; berisi beberapa lembar roti panggang, dua telur mata sapi, juga sosis dengan saus dipinggirannya.

Tapi semuanya pecah begitu saja dengan suara dentuman kaki yang menyeplak pada lantai dengan frekuensi cepat.

Wakatoshi menghela nafas dalam hati, kebiasaan favorit kesayangannya yang baru.

Pemuda jangkung itu mengeratkan tangannya pada piring plastik tadi, bersiap dengan apa yang bakal datang, “Tobioㅡ”

bruk

“ㅡbahaya.”

Yang diperingati hanya tertawa lemah. Ternyata kadar kantuknya masih lebih tinggi dari sadarnya.

“Pagi, Toshi.”

Yang lebih tua, sambil menanggung beban berat di punggungnya, melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju meja makan yang tinggal beberapa pijak.

“Pagi juga, Tobio. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku lagi pegang piring, kalo jatuh gimana?”

Si rambut biru gelita didudukkan di salah satu kursi sebelum si penggendong memastikan piring sudah aman tertata di meja.

Tobio mengambil jatah rotinya seperti tidak bersalah.

“Habis, liat punggung kamu rasanya aku mau lompat naikㅡ” katanya ditengah kunyahannya, “ㅡkamu juga ninggalin aku sendiri di kamar.”

Chef pagi ini ikut memakan rotinya, tetapi dengan menumpuk semua bahan yang disiapkannya untuk kemudian dilahap.

“Siapa bayi yang suka ngerengek kalo telat sarapan?”

“Gak ada bayi.”

“Kamu, Tobio.”

“Mana ada bayi yang sengaja kamu bikin nangis semaleman?”

Terdengar komikal, tapi Wakatoshi benar-benar tersedak.

Tobio tertawa kecil, sukses menjahili pacarnya, “ada susu gak? aku ambilin ya?”

Yang suka susu itu kamu, tobio.

Tapi Wakatoshi butuh untuk meredakan serat di kerongkongan karena gerusan roti yang kering, jadi dia mengangguk, walaupun Tobio sudah setengah jalan menuju kulkas.

“Hari ini kamu jadi beresin buku-buku kamu?”

Jawaban iya yang sudah diujung lidah tak jadi diucap lihat yang manis di matanya memanyun bibir.

“Kenapa memangnya?”

“Hari ini libur, aku mau main.”

Wakatoshi menyipit, “di ranjang?”

“Bukan.” jawab Tobio sinis, “gak tauㅡ kemana aja? mall? dufan? atau seaworld? hangout di cafe juga boleh.”

Memang, sepasang ini tidak punya waktu untuk kencan. Ada latihan tanding tiap minggu yang harus diberikan fokus besar dan latihan yang konsisten. Jangankan kencan, tidur cukup delapan jam pun sulit. Makanya, semalam adalah waktu kangen-kangenan mereka; hobi tersembunyi Wakatoshi buat Tobio nangis semalaman terlaksana juga.

Sebentar, kencan? jadi Tobio mengajaknya berkencan?

“Kamu sekangen itu, ya? Tumben ngajak pacaran.”

“Sekalian keluar kok, mauㅡ mau beli sepatu baru.” belanya cuek sambil menuang susunya.

Padahal sepatu adalah kado ulang tahunnya sebulan lalu dari si pacar.

“Iya, boleh. Mau kemana?”

Mengedip, “bener?”

“Iya, ayo.”

Kedipan lagi, “Ohㅡ oh oke nanti aku cari-cari tempat jalan yang asik, ya?”

“Jangan yang bikin capek, ya,” lelaki yang masih dengan bedheadnya menumpuk semua wadah di meja makan untuk dicuci, “lusa kita masuk.”

Yang lebih muda mengangguk senang, kakinya berlari mengejar yang satu.

Lagi-lagi

“Tobioㅡ”

bruk

“ㅡbahaya.”

Mau bagaimana lagi? Mengalah, Wakatoshi membawa yang lebih kecil dipunggungnya, tangannya mulai membilas bekas sarapannya. Yang lebih tua tersenyum geli saat kesayangannya mengecupi pundaknya yang telanjang; entah, rasanya Tobio punya afeksi khusus dengan bagian belakang tubuhnya. Yang menggelungi punggungnya mengayun-ngayun memperlakukan si punggung besar sebagai ayunan.

“Haㅡ”

Wakatoshi mengedip, mendengar erangan rendahㅡsangat rendahㅡ tepat di telinganya. Khawatir, tangannya mengelus kaki Tobio yang melingkar di perutnya.

“Tobio? Kenapa?”

Yang ditanya memeluk lehernya lebih erat, “semalem bukannya kamu udah bersihin aku?”

Tangan yang sibuk dengan gelas terdiam, “udah? Kenapa?”

Tobio senyap sesaat, kukunya mengerat pada tulang belikat si pacar, “...keluar.”

“Keluar... maksudnya?”

Tubuh manja di belakang menggoyangkan tubuhnya, “iya... keluar,” bisiknya malu, “kamu pasti gak bersihin sampe dalam?”

Wakatoshi, ayo minta maaf sama piring yang kebanting.

Wakatoshi tertegun dengan imajinasi seksinya sendiri.

”...Aku takut ngebangunin kamu semalem, jadi ngeruknya gak begitu dalㅡ”

“Udah! Udah! Malu!” Yang berdiri dipeluk lebih erat, “ayo mandi, tanggung jawab.”

“Sekarang?”

“Tahun depan.”

“Jorok.”

“Salah siapa?”

“Aku.” jangan tanya gimana caranya, tapi tubuh Tobio rasanya gak ada apa-apa untuk seorang Wakatoshi Ushijima untuk diputar ke depan, buat mereka berhadapan.

Masih dengan wajah tenang, Tobio dikecup.

“Ayo mandi.”

“Cuma mandi?”

”...Kamu maunya gimana?”

“Kita gak jogging pagi ini.”

“Mau jogging di kamar mandi, begitu?”

Tobio tertawa, tawa manis pertama pagi ini, begitu membutakan Wakatoshi yang berjarak cuma beberapa senti dari matahari pribadinya.

“Iya, ayo jogging sambil main air.”


End file.
